PaPa Pleasure me!
by WingArashi
Summary: A bunch of stories with YondaimexNaruto, ArashixNaruto or so put it FatherxSon incest...God I am a sick, sick person to make these! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Please enjoy!
1. Daddy!

Me: I can't Believe I am making this!

Naruto: You know Rachel will find out about this fanfic you made right?

Me: Yes, Yes I do know that naruto.

Naruto: So let me ask you laura why are making this one fanfic like the Robin Uke! Where you put a lot of pairing with him. But with me it only one! One! Which might give people weird ideas!

Me: Because naruto I am a sick bastard that loves this pairings...and I have a fatherxSon fetish.

Naruto: Spare me the lecture lets just get on with this!

Me: Please no flame me for this! Since this is a fanfic which is mainly about little stories with ArashixNaruto YondaimexNaruto WHO EVER THE FUCK HIS NAMExNARUTO! So this fanfic will have random sex stories...until I make a fanfic about it...

Naruto: WE Hope you enjoy!

**:3:30pm:**

Naruto waited at the window for his father to get home. He had just finished his homework so that he can have plenty of time to spend with his Daddy. Right now naruto only wore a long white shirt and boxers as he waited for his Dad to come. But lets explain a few things while we wait for arashi to come home shall we?

Naruto's Mother died when naruto was only two from a bad sickness. Which lead to Naruto and his father all alone together. Arashi made sure to come home from at 3:40pm to spend time with his precious son. He didn't even consider dating any woman even thought they throw themselves to his feet. Even men at times had asked him. But he was always thinking about naruto to even think of them.

Naruto himself had grown a strong bond to his father. He himself hasn't consider dating or crushes even though he is in junior high. But he loved the attention his father gave no matter what. But at times many people say that this was "wrong" "weird" and lets not forget "Down right sickening" as they put it. But they didn't care. Whoops look at that ARASHI IS HOME.

Naruto looked as the mustang went into the drive way. His father slowly getting out of the car locking it before going to the door. The door opened and soon naruto pounced on his father. "DADDY!" beamed naruto as he wrapped his legs around his waist making him suspended in mid air. Arashi laughed at his cute son as he used one hand to support and the other to close the door. He dropped his bag and took off his shoes before going up stairs into 'their' bedroom dropping him onto the bed.

And then what you think is bad enough for them having the same room. This will really get you going "AAAHHH!" on your computer chairs, table, bed or even coach. Arashi crawled onto Naruto and pushed his lips onto naruto's into a bruising and yet passionate kiss. Naruto gasped as he felt hand go up from under his white shirt crossing his nipples. Which cause Arashi access to his wet cavern shoving his tongue in to taste straw berries. Naruto moaned into the kiss sucking a bit of arashi's tongue and moving his hands around arashi's chest and hair.

Arashi fumbling with his tie finally ripped it off. He then grabbed naruto's wrist and tied them to the head bored nice and tight. But not too tight to hurt his lovely kitsune. He ripped off their clothing in only two minute as they now lay there naked and exposed to each other. "Naru-chan do you know how much Daddy loves you?" asked Arashi as he kissed down his son's neck to his nipple. "Gasp!...Alot...aah..." he managed to say from gasps and moans.

Arashi only smirked before liking naruto's nipple. "Could you please explain to me what I do for you? What I do that show you I love you?" he asked before sucking on naruto's nipple making naruto gasp. "You...Aaah...Wor–Aahh...and Cook hhhmm!!! Daddy!" he cried as Arashi bit down on naruto's nipple hard causing blood to come out making arashi suck on the delicious liquid. Arashi then moved to do the same treatment to the other nipple before attacking naruto's neck again. "That right naru-chan!" he said in a happy voice as he bite down hard onto his son's neck who in turn cried in pain and pleasure.

"Aahh! You come home from work at 3:40 every time!" he said quickly with a heated flush over his face. "Your suck a good child" Arashi said before kissing down to naruto's rock hard cock. "I love you naruto" he said before taking naruto's cock whole. Which made naruto gasp in pure pleasure as he tries to remove the binds to feel his father. "UuuH!! DaddY! AahhH! DADDY!" cried naruto as he felt arashi bobbing his head up and down naruto small penis.

Naruto legs wrapped around Arashi's head as he felt his climax coming. "Uuuh! DADDY! AAHH! DADDY!" screamed naruto as he came into arashi's mouth who drank it all up. "That was tasty naruto...but its not over yet" he said as he get out some lube. "Naru-chan do you want me to stretch or not?" asked Arashi as he looked at his son who's eyes already glazed over with pleasure. "No stretch I need you now daddy! You know I like it rough papa!"smiled naruto as his beloved father who smiled back at him.

"Your such a lovely child" and with that arashi slammed into naruto without warning. Naruto cried out into pure pain and pleasure at the feeling of Arashi huge and long cock inside him. Arashi waited for naruto to adjust who in turn started to buck his hips. Taking that as a cue arashi started to slowly thrust into naruto and before you know it he was pounding naruto into bed in a flash!

"Uuh!! Daddy! Daddy! Aahh! Daddy!" cried naruto as sweat covered both their bodies from pure pleasure. "Naruto!" yelled arashi as he pounds into naruto's tight entrance. "Uuhh!! Daddy! Aahh!!! I'm gonna! Daddy!" screamed naruto as come spirted out of his aching cock. Feeling the walls of naruto closing in Arashi couldn't take as he moaned in pleasure as he finally hit his climax filling naruto right up with his hot cum. Arashi pulled out of naruto and untied him before falling on top of him. "I love you naruto" arashi whispered as he stroked his son's hair. "I love you too Daddy" and with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

Me:...AAHHH!!!

Naruto:...AAHHH!!!

Me: God! Why! WHY! WHY! God I feel like I did something so RIGHT!

Naruto: what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY OWN DAD AND I CALLED HIM DADDY, PAPA, FATHER YOU NAME IT WHILE HAVING SEX!

Me: I know isn't that great!

Naruto: Oh god...

Me: you'll learn to love it!

Naruto: Whatever please review!

Me: sorry if this disturbed anyone!


	2. Clones!

Me: Okay since I got so many nice reviews I'm may I dare say an new chapter!

Naruto: I think I'm going to be sick! Uuhh!

Me: Don't say that! Its worse for me more than you!

Naruto: WHAT DO YOU MEAN! YOU LIKE THIS SHIT!

Me: I know!

NAruto: You are really a dumbass! ;

Me: Hey, No I'm not! I'm just a slow leaner is all!

Naruto: I rest my case.

Me: What case? I don't see a case?

Naruto: Never mind...

Me: Anyway this time its in the ninja world!

Naruto: God, Have mercy on us all...

Me: We hope you enjoy and remember please no Flaming!

Naruto: God, really hate me...I wonder if I killed someone in my past life...

Me: You kill people in your present duh!

Naruto: LETS JUST GET ON WITH THIS!

**:Uzumaki Manor:**

Every since the reappearance of the Yondaime, 4th hokage better known as Arashi Uzumaki came back things have been not only good but great! Akatsuki joined kohona as their elite group. Sasuke is back even though there still fighting Orochimaru. People are starting to become much more happier. But I would have to say our happiest little person is none other than our kitsune boy who is currently in the manor sitting in one of the rooms that has a good few of the garden.

Naruto who had found out that Arashi was his father become confused. So at first he ran...And didn't get very far! Better yet he probably went only 1cm no! Should I saw he was twisting his body to run before smashing into his father's warm chest. All too much for a 13 year old kid...So he fainted in his father's warm embraced. Only to wake up in the manor and have things worked out. Now those deep have a deep bond. Deeper than his friends. Deeper than Tsunade...Even deeper than Iruka's Bond with the little blonde.

So deep that Tsunade herself questions it even though nobody else notices. But enough about that! That's later we want to see naruto now. Who might I add is wearing an orange dress only with blue panties (Me: yes, I am a sick bastard that likes cross-dressing boys! OKAY!). Naruto waited for his father to come home from one of his missions which was two hours ago. "Hnm, only a few more minutes" stated naruto as he kept on reading his little magazine. Which was called "How many Sexy thing you can do if you were a Ninja having sex". Lets not explain why he buy these magazines I think the title explains all.

Anyway naruto was laying down while reading it having his legs up in the air kicking slightly, but not touching the floor. But what naruto doesn't know is the same pairs of sky blue eyes watching his every move with an evil smirk on his face. He had been staring at naruto ass for awhile but read at what he had been reading which were a few examples of good sex if you were a ninja and had a delicious uke to ravish!

**:The Examples:**

A. Use Shadow Clone and have them and you ravish your little uke!

B. Use ninja wire for lots of painful, yet pleasurable bondage!

C. If you want to masturbate but want to do it with your Uke doing something dirty then use "Tentacles no Jutsu" you'll love it and you're uke will really love it!

Or D. Be like a flash and use your fast jutsu to totally pound you uke!

**:END OF EXAMPLES!:**

Now since they didn't have all day for that he decided to do example number one for today! Arashi first going out of site made about three more clones telling each one the plan they all grinned before arashi went back and strolled to naruto without a sound. Before using his foot to kick him making naruto jump flashing arashi his blue panties before facing arashi. "DAD! Don't do that!" yelled naruto fixing his small dress making arashi laugh. "But why naruto I wanted a good view of your wonderful blue panties!" explained his father.

All of a sudden another one of arashi clone came from behind naruto and slapped his ass making naruto squeak jumping into the air again flashing them again of his blue panties. "WHAT THE HELL!" yelled naruto as he looked at both the laughing Yondaime's. "I like seeing naruto's panties don't you arashi?" asked the real arashi to the clone who smirked. "Indeed arashi! I also like it!" they both laughed making naruto freaked out. All of a sudden the two other clone went from behind again and liked naruto's neck.

And you guessed it! Naruto jump showing his beautiful blue panties as he dropped to the floor. "Dad...what in Kami is going on?" asked a nervous naruto as all four approached with smirks on their faces. "Oh naruto! We won't do anything that bad right Arashi?" asked Arashi to his clones who nodded making naruto sweat drop. Arashi was the first on to moved as he sat down behind naruto holding his upper body with his long arms. Arashi1 (me: I'll be naming clones from 1-3 okay!) Went to naruto's side and started to kiss naruto's smooth neck making him gasp.

Arashi2 and 3 went and grabbed his moving legs up close to naruto's chest. "Eh? Naru-chan your already hard?" asked arashi3 as he grabbed his balls and gave them a light squeeze earning a low moan from naruto. "Well, its your fault!" naruto yelled already having a flush on his face while panting. "Oh, naruto I'm hurt! Arashi's lets teach naruto how much hurt we are" smirked arashi and now the fun starts.

**:HERE WE GO!:**

Arashi raised naruto's hands high as arashi1 and 2 tore off naruto's dress to shreds. Naruto gasped at that and glared since it was a really nice dress. Soon his chest was bare and all that was left are the infernal blue panties. So arashi3 slowly slide them of showing little naruto with all its might. Even it very very small. All the arashi's clothes were now off and hands start to rom all over naruto. Arashi spat on his fingers before pushing them into naruto making him gasp and shudder. Arashi1 and 2 both smirk at each other before both taking a separate nipple.

Both biting it before taking it hole making naruto move from the sudden warmth and wetness on his sensitive flesh. Making the fingers going deeper as he did move. "AAHH!" screamed naruto as he felt arashi's fingers hit a certain spot that made him see chibi kyuubi's. "Boys, Shall we blow naruto's mind?" asked Arashi as he positioned naruto above his hard cock. The two arashi that were still sucking on naruto's nipples smirked and lipped naruto knee's up as arashi3 finally coming went infront of naruto's throbbing cock.

"Wha..(pants)...are..(gasp)...Yo–AAHH!" screamed naruto as arashi slammed naruto damn onto him fully sheathing his penis. The other two dropped still held naruto's legs but start to up and down them. While arashi3 took naruto whole. "AAHH! Too! AAHH! Much! Uuhh!" moaned naruto as arashi start to thrust inside and arashi3 started to bobbing his head fast. Arashi1 and 2 still sucking on his poor nipples as naruto after arashi finally let go of hi hand. Put one on arashi1 and two's head.

"Damn naruto! You are so tight!" Moaned arashi as he started to thrust up faster. Arashi1 and 2 abandoned naruto's nipples and attacked his neck licking and bitting creating small love bites. Arashi3 as he licked and sucked onto naruto's cock started to massage his balls. Even though for him it was kinda hard considering arashi was thrusting up into him and he kept on moving. So arashi3 gave up and attacked naruto's mouth kissing his bottom lip before forcing him into a bruising kiss.

Naruto opened his mouth quickly and almost needling. And soon Arashi3 was exploring naruto wet cavern tasting different flavors of RAMEN! Naruto could feel the intense heat as did and arashi and his clones. Since they were connected to him and all. So arashi1 started to pump naruto's abandoned cock and arashi2 started to massage his ball as arashi3 made out with naruto and the real arashi was fucking him.

This was too much for naruto as soon he came all over himself as he screamed in the clones mouth. With naruto walls tight muscles around arashi's cock was too much he also came which made his clones cum as well. "Naruto!" they all screamed as either their cum was on or inside naruto making him completely bathed in cum. The clones puffed away only leaving arashi and naruto to pant. Arashi made naruto turn who winced since he was still inside naruto to face him.

Arashi then gave naruto a little kiss on the lips before laying them down to rest with a blanket that came out of no where. "I love you" naruto mumbled before sleeping making arashi laugh. "Me too naruto...me too" he said before also drifting off into dream land.

Me: Naruto come on! At least I didn't do the Tentacles one! That one is in the next story!

Naruto: DO YOU THINK I FEEL BETTER HEARING THAT!

Me: No...BUT I DO!

Naruto: I will not embrace this fucking shit!

Me: Oh, you will Embrace it naruto! Its only a matter on time...

Naruto: TRY ME!

Me: I WILL!

Together: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Tentacle

Me: Since I got a lot of Lovely review, I Decided to make the tentacle Chapter!

Naruto: WHAT:twitches all over: YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING SERIOUS!

Me: I am, You shall embrace the yaoi at one point naruto! Its only a matter of time!

Naruto: I SHALL NEVER EMBRACE IT!

Me: YES YOU WILL!

Naruto: NO I WON'T!

Me: Hey, Like I said, Its only a matter of time :takes out a certain paddle from a friend: Naruto bend down.

Naruto: Why?

Me: Well, I learned this new magic trick and I want to show it to you!

Naruto: Okay :Bend down:

Me: This may sting a little:Slaps naruto HARD in the ass:

Naruto: OH GOD:falls down to the ground: OH MY FUCKING GOD! MERCY! MERCY:starts to tear up:

Me: Damn, I didn't think I hit you that hard! Here let me help:tries to help naruto to get up:

Naruto: NO! NO! Don't move me! Uh, GOD! I feel is bruising! Oh god! Check it! Check it!

Me: um, okay... :looks:... Uh, You have a really big bruise on your left cheek, sorry man!

Naruto: God, Medic!

Me: Uh, I'll go call the hospital again:Calls:

Naruto: Please...enjoy the story...AAHH!

Me: Sorry! We hope you enjoy! Don't worry naruto the ambulance is coming!

Naruto: GOD THE PAIN!

Me: Oh, and remeber please no flaming!

**:GOD HERE IT COMES!:**

Now the Yondaime was thinking for once in his life. He was thinking of masturbation, but wants naruto to masturbate with him. "But how the hell am I...THE TENTACLE JUTSU!" screamed arashi as he rushes off to naruto. Which naruto was getting dressed only had red lace panties until his father came barging in. "DAD! I'M DRESSING!" whined naruto as he looked at his father who closed and locked the door. "Oh, Naru-chan, I need your help in something!" grinned arashi as he came closer to naruto who's left eye was twitching.

"Dad, this isn't going to be like last time with the clones is it?" asked naruto as he looked around the room to see if any clones were coming out. Arashi laughed but grinned evilly. "NARU-CHAN! Of corse not! But Papa, Has a problem and wants to masturbate! But I want naru-chan to do dirty thing while I do it!" whined Arashi like a little kid making naruto's eye twitch even more. "Dad, For the last time! I don't want to masturbate infront of you, while you masturbate since you know I suck at it" naruto said bluntly putting his hand to his hips. All of a sudden Arashi did a quick hand seal before smirking.

"Tentacle No Jutsu!" screamed arashi as he slammed his hand to the ground for smoke to appear. "Dad! (Cough)...WHAT THE HELL!" screamed naruto as now a fox that was a size of a golden retriever with A LOT of tentacle like tail stood there with a calm face. Arashi took off his clothes and went onto the bed signaling the Fox who all of a sudden turned kinda evil. His tentacle like tail flickered every where as he came closer to naruto. "DAMN IT! I CAN'T READ A SINGLE SEX MAGAZINE FOR MY DAD TO TAKE IDEA'S FORM IT!" yelled naruto.

Soon naruto found that his arms and legs could move and looked. Four of the fox tentacles wrapped around each of naruto arms and legs and soon another one wrapped around his chest lifting him into the air. "Uh, Dad! You can stop now!" yelled naruto as he moaned deeply when one of the tentacles brushed against his now hard cock. Arashi who was now pumping his dick blushed as just like naruto tentacles wrapped around him lifting him into the air like naruto. "Um, I didn't plan on this naru-chan" laughed arashi getting naruto to stare at him in disbelief.

But soon naruto couldn't ask when he felt something go inside of him. "AAHH!" screamed naruto as he looked down to see a tentacle going under naruto's panties and started to thrust in. Arashi was about to say something when he too felt something thrust inside of him as another tentacle wrapped around his aching cock. Soon arashi was place on the bed panting and moaning as the tentacle thrust violently into him. Naruto still in the air was moaning loudly until something was shoved in his mouth. Naruto opened his eyes to look at the now present tentacle thrusting into his mouth.

Since naruto was unable to get the tentacle out of his mouth, he started to suck on it. But screamed as he felt something trying to get into his entrance while the other tentacle was thrusting in. He looked in horror as one tentacle started pushing its way into naruto making him scream which was muffled by the other tentacle in his mouth. Soon naruto found himself with two tentacles in his entrance thrusting violently into him making him scream and moan in pain and pleasure.

Arashi was getting the same treatment as naruto as he two had now two tentacle thrusting into his entrance and one in his mouth. "Its, Hot, so hot!" cried naruto in his head as he felt him reaching his climax as did arashi when the two tentacle from naruto came out and arashi's tentacles that were inside him just stopped. Making them both whine. Only to have naruto thrust down onto arashi cock. Making them both cry. Soon arashi's tentacles started to thrust into him again while the other tentacles made naruto go up before slamming right back down on arashi's huge cock and long cock.

A long tentacle found its way to naruto's neglected cock before wrapping itself around naruto as it started to pump him. Making naruto twitch and moan in pleasure. The fox just smirked evilly as the two mean moaned and screamed in pain and pleasure as it came closer to them. Soon the pleasure was too much for both the blond men and soon they came. Arashi came inside naruto as naruto came onto the tentacle and his and arashi's stomaches. Soon both lost consciousness and fainted with the tentacles still holding them.

The fox laughed before taking out the tentacles from them. He placed both the now sleeping men into the bed with covers over them nicely. The fox snickered as he watch them sleeping. "Heh, arashi, you were fooled once again by me, kyuubi no kitsune" laughed the fox as he poofed away back into naruto's seal. For some reason both naruto and arashi shivered in there sleep making them hold each other more. But the one thing that surprised kyuubi who in his cage exhausted from the activity was that those damn Red lace panties where still on naruto! "Damn, those must be from victoria secert or something" stated kyuubi as he too went to sleep.

**:THE END:**

Me: Hello everyone! Were at the hospital right now after naruto finally got treated.

Naruto: Its alright everyone I am okay...Slightly...

Me: Oh, come on naruto! It wasn't as bad as you thought!

Naruto: YOU SAY THAT WHEN YOU GET FUCKED BY A TENTACLE KYUUBI!

Me: But I didn't so, suck it up you little uke! AND EMBRACE!

Naruto: NEVER! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!

Me: is that a challenge?

Naruto: Yes :smirks: yes it is, I shall never embrace it!

Me: its only a matter of time naruto, only a matter of time...BWAHAHAHA!

Naruto: Still can't make me!

Me:... :slaps naruto ass as they walk out of the hospital:

Naruto: AAHHH!!!!!!!!

Me: Please review!


	4. Goodbye

Me: You know Since I got so many nice reviews! I'm going to update!

Naruto: PLEASE NO!

Me: Well, naruto wouldn't be like this if it weren't...well per say this is a very emo one.

Naruto: I GET :Mouth stuffed with peanut butter:

Me: Now, now naruto lets not spoil :puts away the peanut butter:

Naruto: ...

Me: PLEASE ENJOY! Or not...WHO CARES!

* * *

**:Some Room:**

Naruto just laid on the bed, not moving as he watches the window infront of him that mocked him. Mocked him about freedom and about happiness beyond this room. Naruto then saw a cherry blossom, a fully cherry blossom land right on the window sill. It reminded him of so much to naruto that he raised his naked and abused body. Something clattered to the floor as he walked to the sill. The chains that were on his neck dragged on the floor as he slowly picked up the blossom. "I hope everyone one is happy...I should be happy cause I got sasuke back! And Sakura is happy..." Naruto couldn't help but let go of the cherry blossom. The thing reminded him too much he had to give to get sasuke back.

All of a sudden the door creaked open signaling naruto who went to the ground in a bowing position. As a tall figure with sun shine spikey hair and Azure blue eyes peered down onto naruto. He was wearing the Akatsuki cloak as well as a ring as he went towards naruto. "Naruto, Did you sleep well?" asked arashi as he peered at his own son. His own flesh and blood that he took and now marked as his own. "Hai, Master, it was a wonderful sleep" said naruto.

A hand went infront of naruto signaling him to do something. And within a few seconds we find arashi naked, sitting on the side of the bed with naruto sucking him off. Naruto used his now skillful tongue and massage the head of his 7inch cock. Arashi moaned a bit as naruto took him whole bobbing his head slowly and then fast teasing his father as he massaged his balls. Arashi smirked as naruto was so caught up on sucking him really well. He was going to give him pleasure. So arashi reached for the lube without disturbing naruto on his hard work.

He put a load onto his fingers before thrusting them into naruto. Who screamed, vibrating his cock making arashi gasp. "Now, now naruto, continue on what your doing, or else, there will be punishment!" beamed arashi as he started to thrust his fingers into naruto who now had tears running down but still continued to suck off arashi as he sucked hard and slow. Since arashi can control his releases he prepared naruto without even coming. After he thought naruto was good and prepared he grabbed naruto's hair and ripped him off his still hard cock.

Naruto screamed in pain as his hair as pulled as he was thrown onto the bed. Without even giving naruto a warning arashi thrust inside of naruto hard. Making his length go all the way inside of naruto who screamed as more tears ran down the side. But he did not protest or complain as he thrust back with arashi's thrust. "Ne, Naruto, who is your master and who is the person you will always think about?" asked arashi as he flipped naruto so he was on his back.

Forcing naruto to look in the cold eyes of arashi. That was right now filled with only lust and a little bit of love. But again it was only a little. "Aahh! You! AAAhh! Dad AAH dy!" moaned and gasped Naruto as arashi bit the spot which made him see stars. "You such a good boy" said arashi as he pounded naruto into the bed. With each thrust came a scream or moan. Each time Arashi hit that spot in naruto he screamed his name. Which was paretically every thrust. Even as Arashi thrust what looked like softly naruto knew blood was running down his leg. But he knew that he couldn't die.

He couldn't die because he was too important to arashi to die. But after that thought came, naruto came. All over the covers on the bed as arashi came into naruto some spurting out, only to run down his leg. "Your mine, Naruto...Me and you will be together forever, even death can't stop me from keeping you" said arashi as he pulled out of naruto and started to work treating him. Naruto eyes slowly closed but before they closed he saw his old friends, and family, like Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, Pervert Toad and...sakura.

'Good bye'...

**:END!:**

* * *

Me: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM EVIL!

Naruto: I feel like im going to puke!

Me: Hey, Naruto guess what the next chapter is about!

Naruto: WHAT LAURA! WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!

Me: Child Porn!

Naruto: You are a sick bitch that needs to go to jail!

Me: But im your sick bitch that needs to go to jail!

Naruto: I HATE YOU!

Me: AND I LOVE YOU!

Naruto: GOD!

Me: JESUS!

Naruto: GOOD BYE!

Me: See yah!


	5. After School

Me: Okay, I have not been updating this one in awhile so, I am going to update!

Naruto: -shivers- god...

Me: Naruto just shut up!

**:School:**

Naruto wanted to scream his bloody head off as soon as the bell ring for the end of the day. Many kids rushed out of the room in a hurry with excitement in their voices on what their gonna do tonight. As for naruto he just glared a lonely simple text book as he started getting his stuff ready. For you see, the only reason why naruto's mood is sour is because...

"I can't believe my own father gave me a detention" he mumbled as Naruto slowly walked out the building to the Delta building to go into his father's art class. The campus still had kids going onto the buses or just walking around. Some swore when they went into the building probably for the same thing naruto had, or some went inside with calm faces for probably extra help in their studies.

"Che, I already get too much help from Dad" muttered Naruto as he held his strap tightly before walking into the building. His Father's room was located in the basement right next to the graphics class.

"Oi, Dad! It's me" stated Naruto as he walked into the large classroom. Naruto noticed that he and his father were probably the only ones down here in the basement, because he saw Mr. Uchiha leave his classroom and locking it.

"NARU-CHAN!" came a battle cry and instantly naruto found himself onto the floor with his father nuzzling into his chest.

"Dad, Jesus, do you have to do this every time I actually come into the room?" asked Naruto with his eyebrow twitching as his father pouted.

"But...but...Me loves you naru-chan! WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" cried Arashi making Naruto panic as the tears started to get his shirt wet.

"Oi! Don't cry on me!"

"BUT! BUT! NARU-CHAN! HATES ME!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

"SEE NARU-CHAN HATES ME! NARU-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!"

"SEE NARU-CHAN IS SCREAMING AT ME!"

"OH FINE! I LOVE YOU DAD!" cried Naruto in a tired voice.

And just as quickly as arashi was crying, he was instantly in a happy mood. But, soon a evil aura came about arashi making naruto look at him as if he were insane. "Um...Dad?" asked Naruto as his Father picked naruto up and placed him on top of his desk.

"Naru-chan? Will Naru-chan show how much he loves Daddy?" Arashi asked in a husky voice as he bit naruto's ear softly. Naruto moaned before licking his father's face before smirking. "You know, you could have just waited until we get home" stated Naruto as his father started opening his button shirt.

"Yeah, But daddy, has work!" stated Arashi in a happy cheery voice pointing to the papers before smirking. "So naru-chan has to do all the work for one!" he stated making naruto look at him as if he were insane.

"Your joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"...No..."

With that said and done, arashi pushed naruto on the side of his desk while he started grading his papers. Naruto sighed at this as he always hated doing all the work. Not that he was lazy, but he liked it when his father did everything. But, naruto still started stripping of all his clothes slowly giving his father a show before walking over to him.

Naruto crawled onto the floor inside the desk where arashi's lower body can't be scene or naruto at that fact. Naruto unzipped arashi's zipper with his mouth making arashi shiver, but still continue his work, smirking all the way.

Naruto god his already erected cock out of the prison of his pants and boxers. He took the tip before he kissed the head lovingly making arashi smile from giving a student an F. Naruto then started kissing all over the long 7in cock as he nuzzled into it.

But, soon naruto started licking it getting grunts from his father making naruto smirk as he took his father all the way without warning causing a gasp and moan. Naruto started bobbing his head using his tongue and slightly his teeth trying to get out the milk that he so waited to taste right now.

But lady luck decided to make this interesting as soon the door was heard swinging open. "Ooohhh! Arashi!" came a disgusting slur making naruto gasp. Good thing naruto put his clothes neatly at the side of the room with his bag before doing what he did. Naruto was about to get off of arashi when arashi quickly placed his large hand on his son.

"What the hell do you want Mimi(me: made up)?" asked arashi in an angered voice.

Mimi was the prostitute teacher in the school with blonde hair and blue eyes. She purred at Arashi as she was about to go behind the desk when arashi slammed his fist into his desk glaring at Mimi who instantly stoped.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get a drink or two" she said with a pout giving arashi a supposed to be sexy glare, but with her it failed. Naruto not licking her started proceeding at what he was doing. Sucking and licking his father's cock trying to calm the man down.

"And why would I want to go with a person like you?" asked arashi with a sneer, but calmed down and smiled on the inside as he knew naruto was trying to get him to calm down. "Hnmph! You know what your problem is arashi!" she yelled lowering down so arashi could see her boobs that were probably already hanging out in the first place.

"And what is that mimi?" asked arashi in an annoyed tone.

"You pay too much time for your son! He's not even something to look at! He's worthless compared to...OOOOOWWWWW!" cried Mimi as she flew to the floor with a huge red mark and a broken lip that was bleeding. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY SON UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" he seethed.

Mimi instantly ran out crying making arashi sigh. Naruto noticing he isn't getting anywhere with sucking his father off came out from under the desk with a frown. Arashi had his eyes closed with a stressed out face making naruto worry. So naruto thinking something up quickly turned around so Arashi as a nice view off his little tush before sucking his finger.

Making sure he got enough spit onto them he pushed one in moaning and gasping making his father look at the show that was presented to him. Naruto started doing two stretching and pumping his fingers into his little anus. Arashi grinned before licking only one finger before placing it with naruto's other finger where wiggling inside.

Naruto instantly gasped and started breathing fast as he pulled out his finger clutching his father's desk, making sure that he didn't mess up the graded papers. "Daddy" whispered naruto as his father reached deeper until he brushed up against something that made him see little foxes.

"AAAhhhh! Ha...ha..ha..." breathed and moaned naruto as his father started pressing against his prostate again and again before pulling his finger out.

"Naru-chan, ride me?" asked his father pulling down his pants and boxers all the way making naruto give him a playful look before crawling on top of him.

Slowly naruto seated himself down as he positioned his father's thick cock. "Aahhhhh...Daddy" moaned naruto as he was half way down before he stopped. Only because he wasn't really used to riding his father as his father was usually the one doing all the work. "Come on naru-chan your almost there" stated with father with a cheshire grin.

Naruto only glared at his father before he screamed as his father grabbed his hips and forced him down. "See your all the way in now" stated arashi licking his son's cheek as tears started coming down. "Ba...BAKA!" stated naruto before he raised up before slamming back down.

"Ha! Ahhh! Ha! Daddy!" moaned naruto as he did a quickened and pounding pace wanting to feel more of his father inside of him. "Daddy! Daddy!" cried naruto as he finally managed to hit his prostate making him shiver giving vibrations for arashi his was currently sucking on naruto's nipple to moan loudly.

"Daddy! I'm coming! I'm coming!" with that naruto was over the edge as he came. His cum flew onto arashi's bare chest and face. Arashi also reaching his climax as he felt his son's warm walls cave in made a loud moan coming into his son's body with some of his juice leaking out.

"You...ha...did...huff...really well naru-chan" he whispered kissing his son on the lips. Naruto nodded before licking off his own cum on his father's face before smiling. "Let's go home daddy" stated naruto cuddling into his father's chest. Arashi nodded and laughed before getting himself, his son and the area around him cleaned up.

**:END:**

Me: YAY!

Naruto: Don't you YAY! You sick sick bitch!

Me: Hey, I'm not the one getting fucked or fucking their dad!

Naruto: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU MAKE ME!

Me: Well, it's not rape unless you say No, naruto!

Naruto: FUCK YOU!

Me: sorry naru-chan, but your gay!

Naruto: ARGH!

Me: THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Very Angry

Me: Okay, people, I am overall fucking pissed! Cause this some kid decided to read my YAOI hardcore fanfiction and call me somethings. And you know, I am going to post it!

10 tailed wolf:

dude i dont knoow why i read this but i am reporting possible abuse you

gay

person

10 tailed wolf:

dude u are so gay don't do that you gay dang

Me: Okay, I am so pissed at this guy! Now, you all might bitch at me, but I am pretty pissed off. And I was about to update too! For you see, I finished the chappie last night, and I decided to check my e-mail this morning before posting it.

Naruto: But now as you can see, she won't be doing that.

Me: Right, Cause this little fucker got me pissed the FUCK OFF!

Naruto: You see people this really was a bad time for him doing this. For you see...Laura here has a Cancer Scan this Friday for the doctors she might have breast cancer.

Me: Pray for me that I don't have it.

Naruto: So, added with the stress on parents and school, she is royally pissed off and stressed and this was the final straw.

Me: I know you guys are disappointed, but I am going through a lot of stress right now, and this is the last thing I ever needed, I will update this month, but since this little fucker, I decided not to.

Naruto: So, if you guys want to message and kill someone, his name is right up top to bitch at!

Me: Yet again, I am sorry people, I'm just having a bad week so far...Scratch that year.

Naruto: But, to 10 tailed wolf...FUCKING READ THE FUCKING SUMMARY YOU FUCKING DUMBASS FUCK! IT FUCKING SAYS FUCKING YAOI! AND FUCKING INCEST YOU FUCKING BITCH ASS WHORE!

Me: AND PEOPLE! JUST SO YOU KNOW! HE MIGHT REPORT THIS STORY OF ABUSE! SO FUCKING A!

Naruto: -nods- as you can see up top he might report her.

Me: So, People, I have to lay low for now, cause I love fanfiction, and I don't want my account to be gone with all the stories I made so far.

Naruto: Thanks for listening!

Me: and Sorry again people!


	7. Family?

Me: Hey! I just want everyone to know that I really appreciate your reviews!

Naruto: THANK YOU! -bows-

Me: So since, you guys made me so happy, I'll give you guys a little something to show my appreciation!

Naruto: -claps- YAY!

Me: SO HERE IS A LITTLE Soft chappie! No real lemon, that the next one, but this one will be cute!

Naruto: ENJOY!

**:Park:**

Naruto sat on his favorite swing in the park as he stared at everyone on their family picnic day. Naruto hated this day, for he had no family to celebrate it with. "Or friends for the matter" whispered naruto as he lifted back his big blue hoodie. He started to swing silently watching everyone have fun as he was left alone.

"Eh? What this? Why aren't you playing with anyone?" came a female voice making naruto look to see a teenage girl. She had black short hair that almost touches her shoulder. It looked to be cut and layered very badly. She had tan skin and dark chocolate eyes. She wore a black hoodie, black layer skirt, black pants and black converse. Naruto thought she was an evil ninja from the clothes.

"Because I have no family or friends" stated naruto sadly as he looked down. His bright crystal blue eyes showing the emotions of hurt and pain.

"Eh? But, its such a sunny day out! And I'm sure your family is here somewhere" stated the girl laughing a bit making naruto look.

"No miss, I'm an orphan" stated Naruto wondering why she seemed to nice to him.

"Eh? Now I know that's a lie!" beamed the girl before she started smiling gently at naruto.

"Naruto, do you want a family that loves you?" asked the teenager looking at naruto seriously, but with still a warm smile.

Naruto nodded looking up at the girl. "Then, let me give you some advice to go get one!" whispered the girl as if she was afraid of someone over hearing.

"What is it?" asked naruto looking at the girl with desperation.

"Go outside the village, far, far into the forest on the west, their you'll see a big mountain! Just keep walking around, you'll eventually find something good" she whispered making naruto nod.

"Then I get a family if I go?" asked naruto getting a nod from the girl.

Naruto closed his eyes thinking this over. "But, how can I trust you?" asked naruto as he looked to where the teenage girl was to see she was gone except for one black feather.

"Eh? Where you go?" asked naruto as he didn't notice the feather as the wind blew it away.

"Hnm, I guess I'll go! I really want a family!" cheered naruto as he instantly started heading out the village to where his destination was.

**:Eight hours later, 9:30pm:**

Naruto walked slowly towards the mountain as his tired short legs could bring him. "Mah, that was so long..." whispered naruto as he continued to walk.

"I'm so tired" whispered the six year old as he walked to a nice sakura tree before seating himself down.

"At least, the area is beautiful" whispered naruto looking up at the stars and sakura tree with a nice moon light.

"What is a child doing all the way out here?" came a voice making naruto slowly turn and looked at black and red.

"Eh? Who are you?" asked naruto looking at the tall man which had a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"...First answer my question little one" stated the man as his hat covered his face and the cloak his mouth.

"Today, is family day! But, I don't have a family, then this girl came and said if I came here I would get one" little naruto stated as he looked at the man with a smile.

"My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" asked naruto with a gently smile. But the figure seem to freeze at that instant.

"Did you say your naruto?" asked the figure withy an urgent voice making the child tilt his head.

"Hai! But, it seems when some in Kohona hears my name, or even sees me they get mad and punish me" whimpered the boy holding his left hand which seem to have a small healing bruise on it.

The figure infront of naruto collapses to his knees and started shaking alerting naruto quickly.

"Eh! Mister! Mister! Are you alright!" asked little naruto as he stumble towards the man who quickly grabbed naruto, earning a squeak, before pulling him into a warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry...so sorry..." sobbed the man as he held naruto dearly. "Eh? Why are you saying sorry? You did nothing wrong?" stated naruto with a confused smile. But naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck making the hat fall off.

"Eh? You look like me" stated naruto looking in the cold and yet warm blue crystal eyes of the man with his sun kissed hair.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry!" he yelled and held the little one dearly.

"...Its...okay...tou-san" whispered naruto letting darkness envelope him as he was tired from the journey coming here.

Minato just froze before letting one tear slide down. "Naruto... I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again" whispered Minato as he picked up his sun bride style before he started walking away.

"Mah! I love happy ending" came the teenage girl who came from behind the tree seeing arashi off.

"Ne, One-san! I think its time to go now!" came a small going to the taller girl. "Hehehe! Okay! Okay! Guess that was the last one huh?" stated the teenager as she picked up the small boy.

"Yup! Now we get to go home!" stated the child clinging to his sister with great joy.

"That's right! Naruto, I hope you'll be happy!" yelled the girl making naruto twitch and Minato stop before looking back at the teenager and boy.

"Eh! Do you think he can?" asked the boy getting a smile from the girl. "Come on! We better not keep them waiting" stated the girl before she started walking with the boy in her arms towards Minato.

"Right! I hope naru-kun will be happy now!" stated the boy looking at naruto as they passed by them. All of a sudden Minato got chills and looked infront.

"Ja ne! Naruto!" cried out the boy and as the teenage girl walked with the boy in her arms they slowly vanished form toe to head.

"Ja ne..." mumbled naruto as he slept peacefully in his father's arm who looked at naruto then back at where he was staring.

"I could've sworn I heard a voice...Guess I'm just imagining things now" whispered Minato as he started walking.

But if Minato looked harder, he would've seen to birds flying into the sky.

**:END:**

Me: Okay, now that we finally know the 4th name, I decided to use it!

Naruto: we hoped you enjoyed that small little story!

Me: I liked!

Naruto: I know!

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading and don't worry I will post the smut one soon! But, for now wish me luck on my scanning!


End file.
